There is a need to polymerize high molecular weight ethylene/alpha-olefin interpolymers at reduced costs, while minimizing the load (solvent) on the devolatilization system of the polymerization and isolation process. Polymerization processes of the art are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,910,637; 6,329,471; 8,143,352; 6,686,419; 7,223,822; 8,178,625; 6,329,477; 7,223,822; 7,122,606; 7,449,530; 7,220,806; 8,431,657; 8,735,517; 8,088,867; 8,562,915; 9,102,824; U.S. Provisional 62/097,257 (filed Dec. 29, 2014) and U.S. Publication 2007/0004875. However, as discussed above, there remains a need to prepare high molecular weight ethylene/alpha-olefin interpolymers at reduced costs, while minimizing the devolatilzation load (solvent) on the reactor system. These needs have been met by the following invention.